plants_vs_zombiezfandomcom-20200214-history
Abracadaver
Crazy |Tribe = Mustache Pet Zombie |Traits = Gravestone |Abilities = When this hurts the Plant Hero, do 3 damage to a random Plant. |Rarity = Premium - Super-Rare |Flavor Text = Keeps forgetting that the magic word is "Please".}} Abracadaver is a premium super-rare zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Crazy class. He costs 3 to play, and has 3 /2 . He has the Gravestone trait, and his ability deals 3 damage to a random Plant whenever he hurts the Plant Hero. Statistics *'Class:' Crazy *'Tribes:' Mustache Pet Zombie *'Trait:' Gravestone *'Ability:' When this hurts the Plant Hero, do 3 damage to a random Plant. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Super-Rare Card description Keeps forgetting that the magic word is "Please." Update history Update 1.26.3 *Health change: 1 → 2 Strategies With This zombie can potentially be very dangerous, hitting both the hero and a random plant, which could be essential to the opponent's strategy, and possibly destroy that plant before it has a chance to attack. But to do that, Abracadaver must damage the hero. Due to his low health: Destroy, move, or Bounce any plant that separates Abracadaver from any plants in the same lane, then watch him wreak havoc. Bungee Plumber, Cakesplosion, and The Chickening are all good candidates for removing plants. Abracadaver can be boosted from Zookeeper and can benefit Cat Lady, if the player is Electric Boogaloo. Similarly, Vitamin Z can be used on Abracadaver to keep him alive. Maniacal Laugh or Coffee Zombie can also make it so Abracadaver is nearly guaranteed to hit the plant hero because of the Frenzy trait. However, regardless of this zombie's strength, he always does 3 damage to a random plant. Impfinity can support Abracadaver greatly. Since he appears from a gravestone, Headstone Carver can boost him when he is revealed. In addition, Smoke Bomb can be used so Abracadaver can hit the plant hero. With Super Stench or Zombot Sharktronic Sub, Abracadaver can become a very big threat as he can destroy a random plant when he hurts the plant hero, similar to B-flat. Backyard Bounce can get rid of a plant in Abracadaver's way as well. Z-Mech can also benefit Abracadaver. Due to his low health, it is recommended to use boosting tricks like Camel Crossing to boost his health so he can survive longer, which Z-Mech possesses. Professor Brainstorm can use Lurch for Lunch on this, so he will likely destroy the plant in front of him, or to hit the plant hero and dish out damage to plants early. Against Since this zombie comes from a gravestone, Grave Buster can be used. If he comes out, Sour Grapes, Kernel Corn, or any damaging plant or trick is also a great counter to this zombie. Whipvine or Sweet Potato can move Abracadaver into a lane with a plant that can dispose of him. He is not that hard to defeat due to his incredibly low health, so he can easily be defeated by any plant that deals damage. Gallery Abracadaver_stats.png|Statistics Abracadaver_card.png|Card Trivia *His description references the phrase "What's the magic word?" In this case, the magic word is "Please." **It could be a reference to the parenting trick used to teach young children to be polite. *On the cards he uses to attack plants, there are five brains, a reference of the 5 card in a card group and two of the letter "Z" in place of the numbers found in the corner of a card. *He shoots the same projectiles as Sweet Potato, Seedling, and Mirror-Nut. Category:Zombies Category:Zombie cards Category:Premium cards Category:Premium zombies Category:Super-rare cards Category:Super-rare zombies Category:Crazy cards Category:Crazy zombies Category:Mustache zombies Category:Pet zombies Category:Gravestone zombies Category:Mustache cards Category:Pet cards